My life
by cheyennedailey
Summary: ally Dawson ran away from everything in her past after seeing that little red plus sign on the pregnancy test now after returning home after a family crisis and reuniting with old friends and lovers what will happen?*this is my first story so sorry if it is bad :)
1. intro to my life

RINNGGGGG RRRIINNNGGGG

and here is the start of my long day

i slam my hand down on the alarm clock and quckly run into the bathroom making sure not to make a peep so she wont wake up i start the shower and in less then twenty minutes im out and getting dressed when i hear something running aroung i smile quickly to myself then go across the hall into the yellow room to find my 4 year old little girl scrummiging through her toy box "hey baby what are you doing?" i ask her "hi mama, i wooking for my awstin doll" she says with a smile on her face " okay well what do you want for breakfest hun?" "hmmmm...PANCAKEESSSS" she yells then runs into the kitchen.

*ALLY IN HER MIND AS SHE WALKS TO KITCHEN*

i know you all are sitting there thinking Ally Dawson has a 4 year old daugheter when she is 19 well that is a long story that i will explain, see i was dating the one and only Austin Moon but then i found out i was pregnant so i decided to run away so he could persue his dreams without us there to hold him back i didnt tell anyone execpt for my parents because i knew if i did and Austin found out he would come searching for me and tell i was stupid for leaving and thinking about holding him back..so here i am living in a small two room apartment in Ohio with my daughter Arianna Rose Moon, i got Rose from Trish's name and just liked Arianna and well we al know where Moon came from, i decided he atleast should hae some part to do with her since he helped make her, any way she looks so much like both of us she has wavy dirty blonde hair big hazel doe eyes austins mouth and my nose. i think she is adorable but, eveyone thinks their own child is cute.

And you are probally asking what austin is doing, well he is a popstar living it up thats why she has one of his dolls , she practically loves him , his music...everything, but she cant really listen to his music because it is VERY vulger somtimes and i dont think a 4 yr old should listen to that.

*SHE IS NOW SITTING DOWN EATING WITH ARIANNA*

"Ari, are the pancakes good?" i ask her

"yes mama"

"okay, well what do you wa-" she gets cut off by the phone ringing

*on phone

"hello"

"is this Allyson Marie Dawson?" the lady on the end of the phone asks

"yes ma'am it is "

"Allyson, we are sorry to have to inform you that your father has passed away from having a heart attack, we need to to come down to Miami ASAP so we can give you what he left you"

"Umm.. okay, do you mind telling me what i got?"

"yes, he gave you the house,S.B, and 1 million dollars he apparently had saved in a bank account"

"Okay we will be over there in maybe two days"

"okay hun, and sorry for your loss" i hung up the phone and dropped to the ground balling my eyes out Ari notices this and comes over and asks "Mama whats wrong?" "mommys daddy has died hunn" " well its okay mama you have me" " yeah, your right sweety and guess what?" "wat mommy" " we get to move to miami" " yay when?" "well we will get packed today and leave tomorrow" "okay im gonna go play "alright sweety you do that."


	2. The run in at the airport

**Hi this is chapter two, i know two in one day but i was bored so here you go, ummm if you would like you can review to let me know if this okay of if it is to rushed because im not so sure but thanks for reading!

We are now on the air plane going to Miami and Ari is asleep, i havent been able to sleep for the past two days im so scared about everything that could happen not to mention my dad just passed away i am trying to stay strong on the outside for Ari but on the inside im an emotional reck, i feel like im suffocating what will eveyone think when they see me again with a child? will they think im a slut..will they reject me...im just scared out of my mind.  
**a couple hours later in the airport**  
Wehae just landed and now are waiting for our luggage Ari, she hates being woke up during her nap time "Mama can we go im sleepy!" she whinned as i picked up the luggage and sat it on the luggage cart "okay sweety lets go!" just then the airport started to fill with screaming girls and even some men were screaming,"AUSTIN MOON!" it took me a minute to process what they were saying, but when i did i quickly grabbed Ari's hand and the luggage cart and took off as fast as possible without dropping anything,but of course being the clutz i am i end up falling and taking everything down with me, thankfully somebody had caught Ari and I Before we could hit the ground, they put us back on our feet and by the feel of thier arms i could tell it was a man, "woah, that was a close one" he said "yeah, thanks for catching us, that would have hurt pretty bad" i said bending down to get the luggage "here i will help you with that" he said while bending down to help i looked up at him smiling only to face the one person i didnt want to see the most in this town...Austin Moon my smile quickly faded and was replaced with a worried expression ans i quitley looked down grabbed the cart that had all the luggage and Ari , mummbled a 'thanks' and tried to dash out with out another accident, but unfourtanatly Austin grabbed my shoulder stopping me dead in my tracks and spun me around...

"hey whats your-Ally?" he said and his cheery expression soon went gloomy "whaaaaa- who is Ally" i say trying my best to lie "drop the act Ally you have never been a good liar you know...why are you back after leaving eveyone behind then like you didnt even care" he said with a hurt expression on his face just then Ari pulled on my hand "Momma im hun-Your AWSTWIN WOON" she exclaimed a smile the size of texas soon appeared on her face but was soon wiped off when...  
"MOMMY?" Austin yelled i could tell he was getting pretty angry "shhh...dont yell, you will scare her" i say, Ari hates people yelling at her or me, she is very protective of me and hates to see me hurt "oh so who is the lucky guy you had her with, and possibly ditched me for?" he asked quietly with tears forming in his eyes me noticing the crowd that had once been calling his name was now around us and were in dead silence waiting for my response and some were gasping i then grabbed Ari and pulled her up because like i did she has bad stage fright her eyes soon started watering "can we talk about this somewhere else, please?" i pleaded looking hime dead in the eye "the crowd scares her" i say gesturing to Ari his face then soffens immediatly "yeah sure follow me" he says with a cold tone and a semi glare on his face he then lead us to a limo, we got in and i reaced in Ari's bag and pulled out some applesauce because i know she has got to be hungry because i am starving "here baby" i say she looks up and her eyes light up like fire works on the fourth of july "thanks momma" she says with a grin on her face and takes the plastic spoon and applesauce cup i am now turned to Austin and his facial expression looks hurt and he looks like he could kill somebody all at the same time "okay so are you going to explain this to me" he says with no expression in his voice at all "okay, but what you are about to hear you wont like one bit but before i say anything i just want to say i am so sorry , so This is Arianna Rose Moon" i say gesturing to Ari his face is unreadable but he then says "wait did you just say Moon, is she my-" i then cut him off "yes she is your child please dont be mad i just didnt want to hurt your career you were a rising star having a baby at your age would have ruined your chances i just wanted you to be happy" i say as tears started to form in my eyes "Ally you know i would have dropped eerything for you i loved you more than anything else in the world i would have been there and help support you"he said now he was full on crying making me cry "thats exactly why i did what i did i knew you would have ended your career for this when, i didnt want you to do that you had so much potential i couldnt just kill it just please dont be mad at me please" i say in a soft voice now ugly crying Ari now notices and now she is crying, wow isnt this a sight to see three people crying in the back of a limo..wow "Momma whats wrong" Ari says while quietly sobbing "nothing hun everything in fine stop crying baby girl" i say as i amlost immediatly stop my crying and soon after she does too but austin is still bawling his eyes off she noteces this and gets up and goes to him and hugs him and says "Awstwin its awight pwease dwnt cry" "okay hun" he chuckles and soon turns his attenion to me "how can i be mad when i have a adorable daughter like her" he says gesturing to Ari "but can she call me dad because you know, i kinda am" he says i start laughing and say "yeah" then turn to Ari who now is sitting on his lap and say "Ari, meet your daddy" "DADDYYY" Ari exclaims and hugs him again right about then the limo door swings open and a girl appears and says "hey baby why did you leae me in there all alone?" she says then sees me and Ari and says "who is this" austins face is in worry while he says "ummmm a friend from high school, i will see you around okay Ally?" "ah i guess so, bye, come on Ari" "alright mommy im comming" she says then she quickly hugs austin and says "bye daddy" softly thank god that girl didnt hear or she might have blown a fuse austin hugs Ari back and says "bye girls see you soon"  
we get out of the limo and it drives away and i can feel my heart break all over again...the oly thing i am thinking is My Life...


	3. Austin

Hi everyone thanks for reading my story you guys are awesome, here is another chapter for you guys hope you enjoy :)

_Austins P.O.V(wow, right.. and lets assume he lives in Miami okay i dont feel like rewriting this entire thing..again hahaha)_

My life is perfect i am famous, have a hot girlfriend, a huge house,and a nice car what more could a guy ask for right?...Wrong there is still a huge hole n my heart that a special girl stole when she left that would be the one and only Ally Dawson my one true love..or so i thought

after learning about my daughter i told Ally i wasnt angry but on the inside i was pissed but after seeing a scared lok on her face and the fact i could have scared the shit out of my daughter made me forgive, and when we were in the limo i totally forgot about Cassidy, my girlfriend im staring to see what a bitch she is she is always nagging me to '_take me shopping' 'buy me jewelry'_ or the occasional _'get me everything i want no IF's AND's or BUT's about it'_ but i think i still love her..or could i be wrong?

but i do know one thing i have to step up to the plate and help with Arianna i mean what kind of dad would i be if i didnt take care of her too? WAIT whats going to happen when i tell Cassidy about Arianna?  
oh no what am i gong to do she will probably end it with me and i dont think i want that to happen, maybe she will be understanding...yeah i will tell her!

*a couple hours later*  
HEY, remember when i said she would be understanding?  
well, it turns out i was completely wrong, she practically shit herself once i told her... and lets just say im sleeping on the couch tonight..and probably the rest of the week until she takes a chill pill and cools down i mean really its not that bad..or is it? i am so confused about this you have no idea...  
so here i a lying on the couch watching The Land Before Time (J.I.C i dont own anything!:))  
What, im still a kid at heart, but im starting to feel hungry so i walk to the kitchen and open the cabinets and of course they are empty what an idiot.  
why did i forget to go to the store? i guess i should just go now i know it is late but there is a 24 hour store a couple blocks away so why not...plus i am really craving pancakes, i havent had them in forever!  
so i go get a hoodie and my car keys and out the door and in the car i go now off to the store!

okay, i am now at the store and its ughhhh 1:30 in the morning, boy do i need a curfew haha i walk in the store and go to the milk isle grab 2% milk carton and then to the isle with applesauce..its my favorite snack other than pancakes of course thats when i spot a ery familiar brunette in the same isle trying to reach for the applesauce on the very top shelf hmmm...could that be Ally? maybe, lets go find out! so i walk up to her and say "need some help?"  
"umm,yes please" she says and just by that angelic voice i can tell it is definatley Ally ignoring the fast ponding in my chest i reach up and grab the applesauce i am pretty sure she hasnt seen me because when she looks up her smile is replaced with a slight frown i can see the sadness in her eyes...  
"here ya go" i say cheerfully hoping she will give a smile she gives a halfhearted smile and says "thanks Austin" and tries to scurry away but before she does i grab her hand "Hey, wait" i say she hesitantly turns around and gives me a look to say 'im listening'  
"i just anted to say i would like to see your, i mean our daughter again sometime if thats possible" i ask hoping and praying she would say yes "ummmm..sure do you have a cell phone? i could give you my number and when you are free just call me" she says unsure " ," i reach in my pocket for my phone and realize i left it at home...shit.."haha i seemed to forgotten it at home hehe" i say she starts laughing and says "same old Austin" then reachs in her purse and pulls out a piece of paper and a pen she writes her number on it and then turns and gives it to me"here..call me when you are free and i will meet you so you can see Ari" she say still chuckling "ummm, where is Arianna anyways? i ask "oh Trish is watching her,we had a sleepover like old times and i realized i need to go to the store for some things for Arianna and she said she will stay with her while i go get them" she says with a smile on her face, finally i get to see the Ally i have been dying to see "well..i have to get home but, i will call you Ally" i say before envoloping her in to a hug at first she is shocked but then she relaxed and soon enough hugs me back..god have i missed her hugs i pull away we say are last goodbyes and i slowly and silently make my way towards the car and my heart is feeling the need to touch her again could it be...no..there is no way im falling back in love with her just by two little meetings...no way...Right?

***sorry for spelling errors i am the worst speller on the planet i think ahaha oh well until next time bye:)


End file.
